Stormy Emotions
by Kei Jones
Summary: They both have helped one another reach a point in their lives that no one else could get them to. Maybe it's now time for them to reach another point in their lives but this time on their own hard work, sweat and tears? JacobxLeah


Stormy Emotions

**Disclaimer: I do _not_ own any of the Twilight characters. But, damn, if Bronson and Kiowa aren't just so damn hot. I own my photos of them - DAMNIT! Take that from me. o Please don't. *breaks down into tears* I'll be good. I promise.**

* * *

The pouring rain, rumbling thunder and crashing lightning is a beautiful, grim and ironic display of what is going on both inside and outside the small white house. Nature's anger bellows loudly covering up the anger yelling that is going on inside. Surprisingly, there's only one angry voice; there's a hint of regret, sadness and despair mixed in with the deep rumbling. What would normally be growls, now, sound more like weak whimpers. This isn't how things were supposed to work out. He never _planned_ on this happen.

Leah maneuvers quickly around the small bedroom grabbing things and tossing them carelessly into a huge duffel bag. The metal hangers rattle loudly and haphazardly as she snatches the articles of clothing from their posts. Her eyes are black, cold, hard and determined; they shine with hurt and unshed tears but she won't let them fall – they _can't_ at this point. Her hair whips across her face and neck seemingly to be fanning the building and keeping it at bay. Her full lips are pursed tightly as her mind remains focused on the task at hand. She's been called a bitch for her biting remarks and sharp tongue; this time – she's so angry that words aren't even enough to express her feelings.

"Leah, please, just wait!" Jacob growls out trying to block the small woman's actions. He growls and feels a part of him break off as she smoothly and quickly side-steps him before he has a moment to react. "Lee, don't do this!" Jacob continues on. The anger and indignation has disappeared and is now replaced with the grim and harsh reality of the situation at hand.

He's fucked up.

Leah stops for a moment, the laden duffel bag dropping to the ground with a loud, heavy thud; it's weight reverberating throughout the small room. She places her hands on her slender waist, eyes scanning the room as she mentally runs through a checklist to make sure that she's not forgetting anything.

Jacob stands behind her, admiring her body for the moment and feeling not only the physical ache from the lust she always brings out in him, especially when she's angry; but also an emotional ache that this is it – it's over. Walking up behind her, his hand reaches out for her shoulder; his calloused hands that are always steady whether they are working on a carburetor or facing against angry vampires. He swallows the lump in his throat and steels his nerves as he frowns and grips her shoulder roughly.

Leah lets a warning snarl rip through her lips; it's the first sound she's made verbally within the last hour. It's a sound that he not only rejoices in but cringes at because what will happen next between the two will either make them or break _him_.

"Leah, I – I'm sorry." Jacob apologizes. Leah's eyes darken, the soft hazel color completely gone and replaced with a color likened to that of midnight, as she roughly shakes her shoulder free of Jacob's grasp. Heading into the bathroom she begins grabbing a toothbrush, comb, brush and other toiletries – she's getting _everything_ out. There's no coming back. "Lee, don't do," Jacob begins but stops short feeling his blood run cold, his heart mentally kicking both his ass and heart for even _considering_ of thinking of starting the conversation like _that_.

"Don't do _what_, Jacob?" Leah hisses turning around and facing Jacob. The huge man quickly backs away, a mournful whimper escaping and his arms tensing to protect his body from any physical harm.

He'll gladly take the physical harm. He's terrified of the emotional pain she's about to inflict.

"Huh, Jacob? HUH?" Leah demands her voice raised and condescending. "Don't do this to _us_?" Jacob flinches at her words. She knows him all too well, or at least so _she_ thought or maybe she's always known. Maybe she's always expected this and is why she's not crying, yelling, demanding to know 'why'. "_I_ didn't _do_ anything to _us_, Jacob." Leah sneers and Jacob tries to fight back the tears that are threatening to spill out.

Jacob watches with sad and defeated eyes as Leah turns and continues cleaning out the medicine cabinet and drawers. Everything is quickly separated and divvied up as 'his' and 'hers'.

Sensing the fight knocked out of him for the moment, Leah slows her rapid movements and begins to move more at an 'angry, pissed off, _ex_-girlfriend' speed as opposed to 'supernatural'. Unfortunately, this change in pace and energy now gives them both time to do the unthinkable – _think_.

_Bella_.

The name brings about a wave of so many emotions in the both of them that it leaves the air thick, heavy, hot, muggy and suffocating. The simple name, very much like the person, dampens _any_ happy or pleasant mood that could've and would've been shared between the two of them. The name and its owner brings about: chaos, confusion, stupidity, irrationality, pitiful, bitter, resentful and most of all – _destruction_.

Leah has _always_ hated the girl because of the treatment towards Jacob Black. There was the expectation that after she _died_ that Jake would let go and begin to live his life. Things had picked up because eventually _they_, Leah and Jake, had become a couple. But the damn invisible leash was still around his neck and he followed her foolishly, blindly and _lovingly_ like the naïve puppy that he was. She tolerated their interaction because they were able to remain 'friends' after all had been said and done. He comforted her after the death of her child; Leah only wished that she had someone to comfort her when she found out she couldn't have any. She couldn't find it in her heart to deny Jacob a friendship when she, herself, was set on rebuilding the ones she lost thanks to Sam.

She never should've allowed their relationship to continue; at this point, she's not even sure who _their_ really is. Is she referring to Jake and Bells? Or, simply, her and Jake? If only hindsight was 20/20, she'd have avoided every hurtful moment in her life and would be a completely different person, in a completely different situation and probably in a completely different place. Leah lets a bitter and ironic smile grace her lips as she shakes her head and continues clearing out all _necessary_ items and articles.

Jacob has always held a special place in his heart for Bella Swan; she was his friend, unrequited love and…he doesn't know what else. He can't explain what the pull has been towards Bella no matter how hard he's tried. After she married Cullen and became a vampire he couldn't find it in his heart to just turn his back on her. Maybe it's because she never really turned her back on him? Although, Leah would argue that she did when she left him and went to Italy.

It's the harsh truth, he knows, but it's never changed anything. He's still catered to her, stood by her, behind her and even in front of her. She was his 'friend' and _that's_ where he went wrong. Secretly, he's still wanted Bella. He and Leah…they just kind of happened. However, it's grown into something more – _love_. Jacob _loves_ Leah Clearwater with all his heart and soul. He knows this to be true but his body is still ruled by Bella. It's his body that has put him in this situation.

The two supposed 'friends' kissed. It wasn't a simple peck on the cheek or even the desperate 'don't-leave-me' kiss that they shared years ago before the Newborn War. It was heated, deep and passionate kiss. It all happened so fast that Jacob doesn't even know who made the first move. All he knows is that somewhere between the moment their lips met that his brain shut down completely and whatever sliver of his heart that belonged to Bella suddenly took over and overruled everything else.

His senses had shut down; almost as if the wolf inside of him ceased to exist. Had he betrayed his spirit with the kiss? Either way, her scent didn't bother him; the cold, frigid temperature didn't register as the only thing that ran through his hormonal body was _lust_. Leah was always enough to satisfy him but why in that moment his body turned him he can't explain even now; _hours_ after the deed has been committed. Leah had happened upon them and the moment his eyes met hers it was like being hit by a semi followed with a semi than a whale; like in a cartoon as the falling objects only get bigger and more ridiculous with each passing second.

He remembers the way her eyes hardened before she turned and stormed away. He immediately got up to follow her, calling out her name, begging her to stop and pleading for her forgiveness. He knows he doesn't deserve it but he's always been hopeful and stubborn.

Jacob comes out of his thoughts as Leah pushes past him back into their bedroom. As he walks into the room following after her is he aware of the tears streaming down his face. Leah has always been a comfort to him; she's the _one_ girl who has always stood by him, behind _and_ in front of him. Leah has been _everything_ that Bella couldn't and _never_ wanted to be. And in a moment of _horrible_ lapse of judgment he's thrown it all away.

"That's everything." Leah states in a nonchalant tone. Her tone cuts him straight through as there's no hint of anger, bitterness or even regret. There's no sadness that _he's_ hurt her in one of the worst possible ways. He knows it's because he's not the first person to have betrayed her love, trust and respect. Leah cried over Sam but there aren't any tears for _him_.

"There's _nothing_ left here for you to come back for." Leah states as she drops the bags at Jacob's feet. The loud and heavy noise of the two bags echoes the heavy rock that has fallen right through his stomach and to his feet. He suddenly feels light-headed and nauseas as he stares at all of his belongings stuffed into two huge bags. _This_ is all that he has left for the last 3-years of life that he's built up with Leah.

"Lee," He breathes out barely above a whisper as Leah turns and moves down the hallway.

Upon sheer instinct, hurt and feelings of hopelessness and lost; he follows her. Leah walks purposefully to the front door and opens it. The door stands wide open as she looks at him expectantly.

Fear overtakes him as his eyes wander back and forth between the woman he loves and the open door. Neither seems to be aware of the raging storm outside as they are both too busy dealing with their own internal storms to notice.

"Get out." Leah simply states, a firm tight grip on the door handle. Leah is only vaguely aware that once _he's_ out the door that she'll have to get replace the handle as it's smooth round shape is gone and conformed to match her tight and deadly grip. She stands glaring at the man that _somehow_ had not only found but also healed her broken-heart. _He_ was supposed to be different but in the end he's no different than Sam.

_Men are dogs_.

Is the only thought that Leah lets out that isn't focused on getting Jacob Black out of _her_ house. She wanted to be wrong about Jacob and his relationship with Bella. She had even _prayed_ to God that she was wrong and was being jealous, irrational and silly. She really needs to stop lying to herself.

"Jacob, I'm not _asking_ you to leave. I'm _telling_ you." Leah says firmly. She won't cry over _this_ boy like she did the last one. Sam wasn't _worth_ her tears and neither is Jacob. She's learned a lot about life and how to handle all the twists, turns and bitch slaps that life has to offer. She's learned to stand up after being knocked down, hold her head up proud and not to forget _who_ she is and what she is capable of.

"Please, don't put me out." Jacob whispers. His eyes look into her, pleading, begging her to not let this happen. Sure he's messed up _but_ he not only _wants_ Leah in his life, he suddenly realizes how much he _needs_ her in it as well.

"You should've thought about that while you were trying to get into Bella's pants." Leah states calmly.

"It was a mistake." Jacob tries to reason.

"_This_ was a mistake." Leah says motioning between the two. Jacob's eyes widen, his jaw drops and he looks as if Leah had slapped him. "_You've_ wanted _her_ for years. Don't stand there and tell me I'm wrong. _She's_ what you've _always_ wanted." Leah continues on. The cold night air enters the small house through the open door. The cold, bitter winds swirl around the room and if it wasn't for their high body temperatures it'd bite into their flesh greedily like the vampires that live on the other side of the treaty line.

"No," Jacob breathes out unsure of what else to say or do. A part of him _knows_ she is right about the 'wanted' but not _always_. There was a time when _Leah_ was what he wanted and needed. _She_ was the girl he crushed on in elementary school and high school.

"You made _your_ decision, Jacob. And now I'm making mine." Leah says confidently. "I _refuse_ to be in a relationship where the other person _refuses_ to put _us_ first. You've been looking out for _your_ interests and I'm looking out for _mine_."

"Please," Jacob begs as he slowly walks up to Leah, his hands held out in a sign of requesting alms.

"I'll still be your beta, will show up to all of the meetings, run my patrol and all that good spirit warrior shit. But you are _never_ to come back here unless there's a fucking _emergency_." Leah growls out. The thunder growls along with her making her seem even more other-worldly than she already is. A bolt of lightning cracks in the distance on the other side of the road.

"I – I wasn't thinking!" Jacob speaks up suddenly as if being hit by that same bolt. "I don't _want_ Bella like that. It was my damn hormones, I guess. I – I don't know. But, I _do_ know that _I love you_, Lee." Jacob begins rambling out.

Leah watches with annoyance as the man before her, her lover for 2-years begins to just vomit out words in a last ditch effort to save whatever it is he believes they have or ever had. She loves him; she won't deny that fact but she loves _herself_ even more and won't let him hurt her anymore.

"You gotta believe me, baby." Jacob pleads as he falls on his knees before her. "I _know_ I fucked up, _seriously_ but _please_ you – you," Jacob finishes up as his last remaining vestige of hope begins to slip away with Leah's unwavering glance and stance.

"Just _stop_, Jacob." Leah says with an exasperated sigh. "Grab your things and go to Bella. Let _her_ pay you back for all the times you _comforted_ her." Jacob remains in his knelt position in front of the door as Leah walks by him and returns seconds later with the two bags. Putting them outside the door she moves to stand beside him.

Her warmth and close proximity pangs Jacob as he regrets the entire day; from the moment he woke up to a call from Bella to the frustrated look Leah gave him when he said he was going to see _her_ to this final moment. He wants to make it all up to Leah; he wants them to argue, yell and get in each other's faces. He wants them to then have hot, heavy and passionate make-up sex. He wants to feel her, smell her and sense her warmth surrounding him as they apologize and tease one another in between lusty pants and groans.

Looking up at the woman beside him, Jacob realizes that _she's_ all he's ever needed. Her warmth and scent always reminded him of home, the rez, his duties and his life. Her soft hazel eyes _always_ told him that he was loved and worthy of it. And he'd all thrown it away – and for what?

_A cold roll in the grass with a white girl who wasn't strong or even brave enough to push on through life and actually live it? _

Leah had been hurt deeply and yet she still found the strength to push on. She didn't need to go _looking_ for someone to give her purpose or to keep her occupied while waiting for chance to slither her way back into his life. Leah has _learned_ to adjust and deal with everything life has given her. She was strong, brave, loyal, dedicated, caring, stubborn, determined, confident and beautiful.

Standing up Jacob feels the cold air biting at his chest as his body begins to heat up. Leah has never given up and neither will he. He _knows_ he doesn't deserve her forgiveness but he will _earn_ it back. It'll be a long, hard and arduous road but he won't give up.

Leah's eyes narrow for a fraction of a second as she notices Jacob's eyes looking deep into hers; she can almost _feel_ him rummaging around in her heart and soul. She blinks for a few seconds longer than normal; trying to keep him from finding the small part of unconditional love that is safely tucked away for the moment. Walking towards the door, she takes her post by the handle ready to shut the door the moment his massive and _cheating_, can't forget that, frame is on the other side of the threshold.

"I'm an idiot." Jacob states still looking at the place that Leah had just previously occupied. "I had the _best_ thing in the world right here and," Jacob says as his fists clench tightly. "And you're right when you said that _I_ was the one that's doing this to us." Jacob says slowly turning around to face Leah.

Leah keeps her eyes focused on the center of his forehead. She feels that if she looks him in the eyes now at this moment, now that everything seems to be coming to a close, where it's the last ditch effort of the villain to try and kill the hero, that she'll lose her strength, her nerve and will let him back in again. Sure she'd have much stronger rules and higher expectations but…would he follow them if she gave in now?

_Hell no_.

"I'm not going to just _let go_, Lee." Jacob states walking towards Leah and closing the gap between them. A part of him, his ego, is telling him that he _doesn't_ have to walk out the door. That if he appeals to her angry, feral and wild side that he'll buy himself time to make it up to her while still sharing the same bed. Yet, there is the other half that rings louder than that smaller voice. He won't take that route because than that'll only leave the worst kind of Leah Clearwater, the one that feels worthless, cheap and weak.

"I will leave tonight, Leah. And I'll give you time alone, I promise." Jacob says gently. "But I _will_ find a way to earn your forgiveness, respect and most of all your love." Jacob says gently gripping Leah's chin and pulling her face up to meet his.

The moment their eyes meet they both feel a powerful pull towards one another and they both narrow their eyes suspiciously. The desire to kiss the other's lips is strong but they both fight the urge knowing, deep down, that now isn't the time.

"I love you, Leah, don't ever doubt that. I'll work hard to become the man that deserves your love." Jacob says looking straight ahead above Leah's head. Through his peripheral he can see her shaking, ever so slightly, as he feels his eyes burn again tears. Life isn't a fairytale where the good guys always win and love conquers all. He _used_ to be one of the good guys but stopped the moment he chose the needs of _one_ Bella Cullen over the needs of the meaning within his tribe. Love didn't conquer him but rather lust and a desire to have something that always signified hope and a life _outside_ of the reservation.

Even now as he's standing before Leah, preparing to walk out the door as she closes off her heart, Jacob Ephraim Black is suddenly afraid that he'll not succeed, that he'll fail. He'll not have Leah by his side to give him advice and tell him when he's fighting a losing battle because she doesn't want to see him get hurt and it's the truth. She'll only tell him to stop to protect herself. Despite the pull he suddenly feels towards her nothing in life is guaranteed.

"Jake, you need to go now." Leah breathes out and his breathe hitches the moment her warm breathe hits his chest.

"I hope that you'll give me a second chance." Jacob finally whispers and he turns, walking out the door only pausing to grab the bags filled with his belongings. His heart clenches as he hears the door slam shut behind him. Stopping only a few feet from the road, his fists tightly clenching the bags' straps, his ears prick as he hears a mournful cry and he looks back uncertain of whether they are cries for him from Leah or cries of the wind around him.

Leah sits on her couch, hugging a pillow tightly and stares at the TV fighting against her heart and the little bit of hope that _that bastard_, Jacob Black, has instilled with her. With a defeated sigh, she gets up, strips off her clothes and climbs into bed. Sleep quickly comes to her as the exhaustion of her emotions and the day's events are left on the nightstand to be addressed in the morning.

"I _hate_ that I love him." Leah whispers softly to herself as she drifts off. She _had_ told Jacob that she'd packed up everything leaving no room or reason for him to come back to her home; but as Leah sleeps and Jacob drudges to Billy's place, deep down inside, they both know there's a small glimmer of hope that when the time is right they'll be back together. They both have helped one another reach a point in their lives that no one else could get them to. Maybe it's now time for them to reach another point in their lives but this time on their own hard work, sweat and tears?

* * *

A/N: Alright so this idea just kind of hit me out of the blue at work and I just _had_ to type it. Part of it was inspired by Sentinel10's Pandora's Box. You haven't read it yet, what the _hell_ are you waiting for? An open invitation, a bright flash or maybe a naked dancing Jacob with a sign saying 'Good time this-a-way'? Actually…that's not _that_ bad of a thought. ^_^ LMAO.

But real quick, went to the Official Twilight Convention (since that's what they want to be called instead of Twi-Con) and had a _blast!_ I got to meet some girls from Twitter and even bvc17. I got to hug Kyle Dayton – TWICE! And if you don't know who Kyle is than just check out the Hillywood parody of New Moon. OMG! He has like the prettiest gold brown eyes. I'll admit the first time I didn't look in his eyes because I was too focused on his chest and YES, it is that _glorious_. Unlike the other WILFs he doesn't mind walking around shirtless. Hehehe.

Then I also got to talk and meet with Kiowa and Bronson and Michael Welch. Alright, Michael Welch has worked his way into _my_ heart. He was too funny and in my opinion the unexpected dark horse of the convention. BRITT! BRITT! Mike stayed a few doors down from me! I saw him as I was checking out! But I also flirted with Kiowa and AND I behaved myself so no ass grabs. I know you're all wondering 'why?' or maybe you're going 'Pfft, yea, right. I haven't had the pleasure of _meeting_ Kei but that girl grabbed an ass or two.' But YES THERE IS A GOD and I was a lady *coughs* outside of the shameless lying across a couch while nonchalantly wagging my ass while chatting it up with Kiowa *coughs, coughs*. But since they said they all got girlfriends…except for Tyson who just recently broke up with his. o Yes! I know! What could've happened? I agree…he's waiting for me. So I decided to be respectful and just get my jollies in through hugs.

But again I had fun and will definitely be trying to go to another one. Not this year since I already did Japan and can't afford to go no further than Chicago…although Nashville is even closer. . NO! NO! Got student loans to pay! Straight and narrow…with a slight impure WILF detour here and there…and there…and oh, gotta have one there. In closing, _everyone_ should go to at least _one_ Twilight Convention and meet the stars.

I'LL GET YOU NEXT TIME, ALEX! NEXT TIME! *shakes fist at 8x10 glossy hanging in her cubicle next to 2 postcard pictures of Jacob and newly added 8x10 glossy of Jacob* I showed up too late to meet Alex. T-T I know, damn job. But my friend has agreed to get a net and we'll try to catch either Alex or Taylor. Hehehe. Chaske has been knocked out for the moment because of his _atrocious_ new haircut. Has anyone else seen that shit? Who told him that looked good? WHO? Tell me so I can go kick her ass.

Read and review peeps. R-E-V-I-E-W! If you review I'll share my pics from the convention. *wiggles eyebrows* Ah, you got me. I'll share anyway I love you all too much to _not_ share. I'm just saying it'd be nice to show a girl some love. *walks off sniffling* Oh! *comes running back* I didn't proof this so sorry for any grammar or missing words. I did this at work and wanted to post it so I could get it off of my 'things-to-do-list' and get back to Wake-up Call.


End file.
